


Boy X Boy

by thisistherealhel



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, first original work, no offence - Freeform, y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisistherealhel/pseuds/thisistherealhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main character, Jace, tries to start a relationship with his old friend Nic. This is only the prologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy X Boy

WRITING PROLOGUE

 

I feel the laughter rising up my throat. I try to stifle it, but it just starts to tickle. I hate my laugh, it sounds so dorky.  
But i can’t not laugh or i’ll seem like a heartless bitch.

I bring it down into a giggle, and smile brightly for added measure.  
The boy at the other end of the lunch table smiles in return, clearly satisfied. Woo, crisis averted. 

i’ve been trying to get this boy to like me for weeks now, and now it seems like he’s at the tipping point. i don’t fein at being a catch or anything, but i’m not exactly a lost case either.

“Hey, uhh…. Nic…”

“Yeah” 

“i’ve been meaning to ask u something for a while now…” Inconspicuous as always.

“Oh no…”

“What?”

“Jace…. i’m not gay.”

My whole world shatters. I try to mumble out a reply, but just at that moment the bell rings. The usual stampede of students swarms around us, but everything seems quieter than usual.

Nic, “its ok, i’ll see u in 4th class right?”

So casual, so friendly. I’m completely surprised.

“of…of course” i mumble out quite stupidly.

“Great, see you then!”, and with that he disappears into the crowd.

Oh, and did i mention I’m both a boy, and gay.

END PROLOGUE


End file.
